GCW Leaderboard
As announced by developers over the spring months of 2010, and promised during Fan Faire 2010, the Galactic Civil War now has a whole new incentive for participating - Leaderboards. These leaderboards can be accessed using either the War IntelPad, War Terminal or Planning Table, and display large amounts of information about the players, guilds and cities that have contributed the most to the ongoing fight between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. Leaderboards The leaderboards are split primarily into three categories, Player Leaderboards, Guild Leaderboards and City Leaderboards. Each category has a seperate leaderboard for Imperials and Rebels. *The top twenty five Players are shown in both the Rebel Player and Imperial Player Leaderboards. *The top ten Guilds are shown in both the Rebel Guild and Imperial Guild Leaderboards. *The top ten Cities are shown in both the Rebel City and Imperial City Leaderboards. The leaderboards work within a time frame that runs from one Thursday at 19:00:00 GMT / 12:00:00 PDT to the following Thursday at 19:00:00 GMT / 12:00:00 PDT. This is concurrent with the GCW Faction rank updates and Player City Rank updates. At the end of each week, the "winners" are declared, and the leaderboards reset. In order to appear on the Guild or City Leaderboard, the guild leader or mayor must first align their guild or city with either faction. Players joining a guild or a city in the middle of a GCW leaderboard period will start contributing to her Guild/City GCW lLeaderboard at the start of the next GCW Leaderboard period. Rank Value The leaderboards are sorted according to a "Rank Value", which is displayed as a percentage. On any leaderboard the top twenty five (players) or top ten (cities and guilds) have their Rank Values shown. In addition to this, the top pane of the leaderboard window will also show the player's personal, city or guild Rank Value in order for them to see where they fit into the table, and how far they need to go in order to join the "winners list". It is important to note that this value is not the percentage increase in your Faction rank, but instead an (almost) arbitrary figure used to sort the players into an order. Calculating Rank Value The SWG computers take the number of GCW points that you have scored (which can be seen on the Character Sheet) as well as the Factional Presence points you have scored (which are "hidden" numbers and cannot be viewed by players), and use these to calculate your rank value in the following manner: *The GCW scores of the top 25 players are added up. *Your GCW score is shown as a percentage of this total. For example: If between them, the top 25 players had scored 100,000 GCW points, and a player had scored 5,490 GCW points, then their rank value would be 5.49% - this is 5,490 expressed as a percentage of 100,000. If one of the top 25 players gains a further 20,000 GCW points (without anyone else scoring anything else) then the top 25 will now have a total of 120,000, and the player's rank value would fall to 4.575%, which is 5,490 expressed as a percentage of 120,000. Note: Remember that factional presence also countributes to your rank value, so whilst you may think you only have a certain number of GCW points, you will likely have more if you have spent some time as a member of the Special Forces. An identical method of calculation is used for the guild and city rank values, although only the top 10 guilds or cities are used in the leaderboard, and the scores of all guild members or citizens are used in the calculations. Increasing Your Rank Value Any type of GCW activity contributes to your rank value, in exactly the same way that you can influence the score of regions as part of the Planetary control game. The number of GCW points that you have earned, and the number of GCW points that you will have contributed to a region due to your factional presence will both be taken into consideration. The number of PvP kills and other things such as Faction Base destruction will not give you bonuses to your rank value (that is to say that a person with more PvP kills will not automatically overtake someone with fewer PvP kills) although these things will obviously still increase your rank value because they give GCW points. Due to the manner in which a rank value is calculated as a proportion of a total value, your rank value cannot go up unless you do something about it! The way of calculating rank value leads to a few other points that should be taken into account: #Your rank value you will always go up when you score more GCW or factional presence points, unless all'' members of the top twenty five are also scoring more GCW (or between them they are scoring twenty five times more GCW than you). This is because these twenty five players are used as the benchmark against which all other players are measured. #If you do nothing, i.e. leave the game for a period of time (however short) you should expect your rank value to go down. If you are not earning GCW, and any member of the top twenty five earns GCW, then your percentage will decrease. Leaderboard Winners Although the leaderboard shows the top 25 players and the top 10 guilds and cities, in order to "win" the leaderboard, you must either be one of the top 10 players, or a member of one of the top 5 guilds or cities. If you can achieve this, you are counted as a member of the "winners list" and as such are granted various rewards as detailed in the next section. You will only be a member of the "winners list" for one week, and access to some of the rewards may be removed from you at the end of the leaderboard period. This is, of course, unless you make the list again the following week! Players, Guild Leaders and Mayors who make the "winners list" are sent an in-game mail informing them of the fact. Rewards Travel Point Perk Cities and guilds who appear on the winners list will have access to city/guild Travel Points. These work like Group Pick-Up Points, but they allow any member of the city/guild to travel to a preset location. This location can be decided mayors/guild leaders and can be changed at any time, altough a one minute "cooldown" applies before the new Travel Point is usable. At any time (except during combat, when incapped/dead, riding a vehicle or mount) a player can use the Travel Points to instantly jump to the shuttleport, starport or camp nearest to the Travel Point '''for free. The cities/guilds who are 1st and 2nd place on the winners list will have the ability to use two Travel Points, whereas the rest of the cities/guilds on the list (those who have come 3rd, 4th and 5th) will have access to one Travel Point each. Lead Producer Teesquared has pointed out that it is technically possible to score plenty of points as a guild or city for one faction, and then switch to the other faction and score point there as well, a guild or a city can win both leaderboards and have up to four Travel Points. What is still possible, but perhaps even more unlikely is the ability for a player to be part of a city and a guild who do this, and have up to eight Travel Points available to them. "Good luck with such a feat/challenge/accomplishment though." Teesquared - 19th August 2010 If you are a member of a winning city or guild, you can use the Waypoint Registry to find and use the Travel Points. Badges Titles Zatozia hosted this thread on the SWG forums to give players the chance to suggest titles that will be available to those on the Winners List. The chosen titles are as follows: *Rebels who are currently on the "winners list" can use the title: ... *Imperials who are currently on the "winners list" can use the title: ... *Rebels who have, at any time been number one on the "winners list" can use the title: ... *Imperials who have, at any time been number one on the "winners list" can use the title: ... *Rebels who have been on the "winners list" X times can use the title: ... *Imperials who have been on the "winners list" X times can use the title: ... War Rooms For the two weeks following a player being in the "winners list", they are permitted access to the Imperial or Rebel WarRoom chat rooms - this time can obviously be extended if the player makes the "winners list" in following weeks. Archive As well as displaying the current active leadeboard, the War IntelPad, War Terminal or Planning Table can also give players the results from the leaderboards of the previou week, and the week before that (listed as "2 Weeks ago"). As well as this, the "winners list" of the Guild and City Leaderboards, i.e. the top five guilds and cities, from much further back can be displayed. The lists show the number of times that each guild or city has been in first, second, third, fourth or fifth place for either the Rebellion or the Empire. Remember that a guild can switch alignments so win in both the Rebel and Imperial leaderboards over the course of many weeks. Category:GCW Update